todlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Arun's Offspring
The 6 Primal Gods Born from Arun Karas Titles: Skylord, The Mourning One, Lighttaker Domains: Leadership, Guidance, Arrogance Associated Races: Elves Known Offspring: Lok Karas is the creator and patron deity of the elves, and also the de-facto leader of the Arunic gods. Married to the goddess Elinu, he took an active hand in raising his son Lok, but became extremely mournful and bitter with grief after Elinu's "death". Enraged that no other god would help to revive Elinu, Karas cursed the Ancient Light, making it no brighter than our moon. With all of Arborea plunged into eternal twilight, he departed the elven homeland, never to return. The elves never sought another god however, instead choosing to mourn and honor Karas's grief. Zuras Titles: The Shining Daeva, The Eternal Temptress, The Smiling One Domains: Love, Seduction, Intrigue Associated Races: Castanics, Devas Known Offspring: Mystel, Velik, Kaia, Thulsa (and others) The most seductive of the original twelve gods, Zuras created the many clans of devas, including the clan that would eventually become the castanics. Whether through disguise or her natural allure, Zuras bore children from three different fathers. Her children range from the benevolent (Mystel, Velik, and Kaia) to the malicious (notably Thulsa). Zuras disappeared near the start of the Divine War and hasn't reappeared despite entreaties from the devas she created. Gidd Titles: The Windrider, Arun's Fist, Father of Lies Domains: Battle, Prosperity, Avarice Associated Races: Humans Known Offspring: Mystel, Thulsa (and others) Gidd was both covetous and vain, and prized above all his winged horse, Perios, and his greatspear, Cranos. When he created the first humans, they too coveted Perios and Cranos, and made plans to steal them both to use as leverage to bend the god's will. Gidd caught them trying to make off with the spear, and was outraged. He poured out his wrath on the humans, cursing them to wander the world for 2,000 years with no hearth nor home. Only recently did the humans finally overcome this curse, and only with the help of the lesser goddess Velik. Gidd's dalliances with the goddess Zuras resulted in many divine children, including the prophetic goddess Mystel and the sinister god Thulsa. Gidd led the gods of Arun into battle during the Divine War, but the goddess Akasha lured him away from the battle, then killed him. Amarun Titles: Swordmaker, The Unbroken, The First Warrior Domains: Martial Prowess, Honor, Pride Associated Races: Amani Known Offspring: none Amarun was one of the first gods to ever take up arms against another deity: Zuras. Amarun and his creations, the Amani, fared poorly in their war against Zuras and the devas, and a string of defeats resulted in the enslavement of the Amani people by the giants. A battlefield casualty in the final days of the Divine War, Amarun never lived to see his grandchildren freed. After his death, the goddess Kaia adopted the Amani and built them a city, Kaiator, that bears her name. Tithus Titles: The Arbitrator, The Oathlord, The Old Father Domains: Knowledge, Diplomacy, Artifice Associated Races: Giants, Baraka Known Offspring: none One of the most trusted of the original twelve gods, Tithus created the giants (including the scholarly caste that would later become the Baraka). Tithus tried to act as a peacemaker among the gods, but his efforts were increasingly heavy-handed. Thulsa led a group of rebellious gods into battle against Tithus and killed him, widening the Divine War. Elinu Titles: Mother Nature, Morningsong, The Dreamer Domains: Nature, Generosity, Magic, Beauty Associated Races: Elin, Popori Known Offspring: Balder, Ishara, Lok The youngest of the 12 primal gods, the original creator of the Elins and the wife of Karas. She was the first god to die - falling into deathlike eternal sleep upon bringing the twins Balder and Ishara to life. This happened long before the Divine War even started. Her death was a crushing blow to all the gods, but especially to her husband, Karas. Legend has it that he buried her ever-sleeping form in the infinite depths of the Lake of Tears near Pora Elinu.